bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabotage Supply Lines
is the final upgrade of the Path 2 for the Ninja Monkey. This upgrade allows the Ninja Monkey access to the Sabotage Supply Lines Ability, which slows all of the bloons spawned in the next 15 seconds to half speed. This is very useful for Freeplay Mode, as blimps get faster, as well as Expert Tracks with short paths. In BTD6, the upgrade appears as Bloon Sabotage. Abillity Cooldown Index: This ability has a cooldown index of 0.25. Appearance Ninja Monkey has a red belt just like a Bloonjitsu, and has four green eye slits. Also, their fingers are in the same position as a Bloonjitsu, making the same "shush" position. Tips In BTD5 and BMC, it is very helpful to be able to have room to purchase the Sabotage Supply Lines upgrade for the ability in case of any potential overwhelming rushes. At the small price of $6650 for a 0/4 Ninja Saboteur, as well as a $1330 loss if one does buying and reselling, the player can highly reduce the potential overflow significantly. In BTD5 and BMC, it is more worthy of saving the ability, as it is much easier to gain cash in these games than in BTDB due to gaining cash from popping bloons rather than a per-6-second timer. In BTDB, it is a lot more expensive to sell and rebuy the ability. So it is wiser to only use Sabotage Supply Lines with a sell-and-rebuy at a huge sent rush, unless it's very late-game (such as Round 40+), in which it would be more efficient to just let the Sabotage Supply Lines ability(s) cool down before using the ability again. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile After the Sabotage Supply Lines ability wears off, the affected bloons will recover and once again move at full speed. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;Initial Release Sabotage Supply Lines slows all bloons on screen as opposed to just the newly spawned ones. ;3.1 Sabotage Supply Lines price increased ($2800 → $4000). ;3.9 Sabotage Supply Lines price increased ($4000 → $5000). Gallery Sabotage Supply Lines-0.png|Sabotage Supply Lines In Bloons Tower Defense 5 mobilesabo.png|Mobile version of tower Ninja saboteur.png|Sabotage Supply Lines artwork in BTD5 BFS Ninja Sabouter.PNG|BMC artwork Sabotage-Supply-Lines.png|Sabotage Supply Lines icon sabosteam.png|BTD5 Steam version. Note the bare feet Trivia *Pink Bloons affected by Sabotage Supply Lines Ability move at the same speed as Green Bloons. *This is the third cheapest Special Ability in BTD5 by the cost of the final upgrade alone, only to be behind Absolute Zero and Blade Maelstrom, but the shadow double ability costs 3250 in total which is debatably cheaper. *This is one of two Special Abilities the Ninja Monkey can use, the second is Shadow Double Ability which can be obtained through purchasing the third (fourth on mobile) upgrade of the Ninja Academy and activating it. *It can become very useful when you're planning to go to rounds 86+ because it can slow down the M.O.A.B. Class bloons, as they move faster in higher rounds. *This is the only ability without an animation (and no sound effects either). *In an update of Bloons TD Battles, the ability has been weakened. Sabotage Supply Lines now slows all bloons in screen for 10 seconds. Outside of Battles it will behave normal. *The goggles worn by the Ninja Monkey might be a possible refernce to the Splinter Cell games. *In Bloons Monkey City, the special building required for this upgrade (the Guerilla Tactics Training Camp) has to be placed on a Jungle Terrain tile. However, it can also be placed on Sticky Sap Plant tiles, too **This is likely because Sticky Sap Plants can only be found in jungles. Thus, Sticky Sap Plant tiles are considerably a Jungle Terrain tile. *When upgraded to this upgrade, the Ninja Monkey becomes a Ninja Saboteur. *The cooldown is one minute. Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Ninja Monkey Category:Special Abilities Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades